Tu
by Ileyse Vyntra
Summary: Siepmpre esperé por un te quiero... por que ahora sé que res tu... shichi x yuki... soy mala para los summaryes... plese, no olviden los revies... songfic


* * *

Terve! (hola en finlandés) hola, acavo de ver la serie y me encantó. Jeje este es mi primer fic de Gravitation… es un song fic con la letra de "tu" de Reyli… espero les guste, por favor no olviden los reviews.

* * *

Tu

_Eras fantasía un presentimiento  
Un murmullo del viento  
No se donde estabas, pero te veía  
Te esperaba en silencio  
Déjame ser tu mitad  
Dime que nunca te irás_

Despierto como siempre… solo, te has levantado temprano… ya sé… tienes un gran libro que escribir… y ¿yo?... debo ir a grabar otro grandioso disco… siempre me dejas solo… a veces siento que solo te gusta pasar la noche conmigo… por que durante el día no eres más que un témpano de hielo, a veces me pregunto cuando será el día que me digas un "te quiero"… no espero más… aunque sea una sola vez.

Pero ¿sabes, eso no importa… todo eso es lo de menos… estar a tu lado es suficiente para mi… me hace muy feliz estar a tu lado… pasé tanto tiempo buscándote sin saberlo, esperando solo por ti… esperándote solo a ti… y ahora recordando nuestro encuentro en el parque, aquella vez… la primera vez que nos vimos… tus ojos, tu postura, tu semblante triste y frío a la vez… supe de inmediato que serías tu… no me importó nada… yo sabía que serías tu…

No te pido que me digas un te quiero, no te pido que te vuelvas el hombre más cariñoso conmigo… solo te pido que no me alejes de ti, que me dejes formar parte de tu felicidad… que me dejes ser esa persona especial para ti… aunque no lo digas, aunque no me lo demuestres con palabras… con sentir tu calor cada noche… con eso soy feliz.

_Tu, como nadie mas, lo que quise siempre  
Hasta la muerte solo tú, Mi debilidad  
Lo que me hace fuerte, Estoy apunto de llorar,  
Te entrego mi vida, cuando me lo pidas  
Oh oh_

Hoy otra vez amanecí solo… pero no me levanto como de costumbre, hoy quiero dormir… quedarme aquí… soñando… percibiendo el suave aroma que has dejado en las sabanas… te das cuenta de que no pienso ir al estudio y pasas un par de veces frente al cuarto, pero en ambas ocasiones das media vuelta… tonto, no estoy triste ni enojado, solo estoy feliz… ya sé que no acostumbro demostrar así mi felicidad, pero hoy no quiero brincar ni hacerte enfadar… hoy solo quiero pasar el día a tu lado… a lado de la persona que más amo… a lado de la única persona a la que le he dedicado mis lagrimas… sé que no te importa mucho eso, y sé que incluso te molesta que llore por ti… pero son lagrimas puras… no duelen, no hacen daño… simplemente caen de mis ojos por que te amo... no son lagrimas de debilidad como pensabas cuando nos conocimos… son de dicha, son de amor, son de cientos de sentimientos que no siempre puedo exteriorizar… si, yo, el gran Shuichi no es siempre el tipo extrovertido y alegre que todos creen conocer… tu eres a quien le dedico mis lagrimas… y no son de debilidad… por que a tu lado soy la persona más fuerte de este mundo… tu valor me inspira, tu fortaleza… y como has superado tu pasado… si.. definitivamente eres tu… lo que más amo… a quien defendería con mi vida…

_Tu, tu tu tu tu tu tu  
Tu, tu tu tu tu tu tu_

_  
Eres melodía, de mis sentimientos  
El refugio perfecto oh  
No hace falta nada, ya no importa el tiempo  
Por que estoy enamorado, me alejaste del pasado_

¿Qué pasa?... estas allí parado mirándome… te aventuras a entrar… te recuestas a mi lado, no me miras… pero acomodas mi cabeza en tu pecho… me siento tan seguro… con voz suave preguntas si estoy enfadado… claro, terminas la frase llamándome baka… no digo nada, solo hundo mi rostro en tu pecho y te abrazo con fuerza… abro los ojos sorprendido, me correspondes el abrazo… y me susurras al oído que no debo enfadarme, que es natural que tu te comportes así… me dices simplemente "tu me conoces" … asiento con un movimiento y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos… estas extraño el día de hoy… no me sueltas, este abrazo es diferente… solo estamos tu y yo… ni tu pasado, ni mi futuro… solamente un ahora… siento un par de lagrimas caer de tu rostro… me abrazas más fuerte… no comprendo… tu siempre has sido frío, inmutable, siempre te ha gustado verte fuerte ante los demás… en especial ante mi… y ahora… eres sincero… ¿o es otra de tu mentiras para hacerme feliz de vez en cuando?.. oh Yuki… te siento sincero… de verdad eres sincero,

_Tu, como nadie mas, lo que quise siempre  
Hasta la muerte solo tú, Mi debilidad  
Lo que me hace fuerte, Estoy apunto de llorar,  
Te entrego mi vida, cuando me lo pidas  
Oh oh_

_Tu, tu tu tu tu tu tu  
Tu, tu tu tu tu tu tu_

Es un instante que ha durado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde… el sol cae y baña nuestras siluetas de un rosa tenue con destellos naranjas y la primera estrella rematando la decoración de nuestra perfecta burbuja…

Es extraño… nunca me dices nada, nunca me demuestras nada… y siempre soñé con el momento en el que me demostraras que no estabas conmigo por compasión… que al menos me estimabas… no sabes como me torturaba cada noche deseando un abrazo como este, o una palabra de cariño… algo que me comprobara que si me querías… solo eso pedía… saber que no me tenias compasión… si no cariño… y ahora así, me doy cuenta de que si es cariño…

Levanto mi rostro y busco tu mirada… al fin me decido a romper el silencio…

"Yuki… ai shiteru"- tus ojos se ven sorprendidos… creo que dije justo lo que querías oír…

"Baka… cállate… siempre arruinas todo con tu escandalosa voz… "- una leve sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro…

"yuki… creo que nunca te había dicho que… "- dudo un momento, pero ya es hora que lo sepas. –" que siempre serás tu… la persona que más ame… te esperé por mucho tiempo, sin saber que serías tu, pero cuando nos conocimos… desde ese momento supe que solo podría amarte a ti… que solamente a ti te entregaría mi corazón… que es tuyo… de nadie más"- un rubor cubre mi rostro y por primera vez, tu expresión no es fría, ha dios, cuanto espere verte así… verte sincero conmigo… confiando en mi… confiando en que todo lo que siempre te he dicho es verdad, todos eso "te quiero", siempre fueron sinceros… no dices nada como es tu costumbre… nunca exteriorizas tus sentimientos… pero no importa… estoy a tu lado… me estrechas a tu cuerpo y me besas, me separas y volvemos a quedar en la mima posición de antes… pero ahora es diferente… ahora lo sé.. la persona que siempre ame… aun sin conocerla.. eras TU.

* * *

Bueno, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic, ojala haya sido de su agrado, espero poder escribir pronto algo más largo, bye. 


End file.
